This invention relates to a therapeutic rinse for treating sore throats, mouth sores and/or minor gum infections. This invention also relates to a therapeutic rinse for use as a first aid disinfectant.
There are many home-remedies for treating the early signs of a sore throat, mouth sore and/or minor gum infection. However, these home-remedies are 1) not convenient when away from home, at work, at school, or traveling; 2) not as effective with one-to-two household ingredients; and 3) not consistent since the do-it-yourself home-made version can vary significantly. There are also commercially available products that suggest they can boost or support a person's immune system to help prevent illness, such as colds and sore throats. However, these home-remedies and commercially available products often require heating or mixing hot water at home to provide a more soothing effect.
What is needed is an out-of-home and in-home remedy that is more convenient, effective and consistent.